<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To, co mamy by Martisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046516">To, co mamy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz'>Martisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, całowanie się, flirtowanie, pożądanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wie, czego chce. Tony też powinien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To, co mamy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507083">What We Have</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing">STARSdidathing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Króciutki tekst, odpowiedź STARS na post z fałszywym cytatem – jest w historii wyróżniony pogrubieniem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<b> Musisz przyznać, że jednak coś między nami jest </b>– mówi Loki, gdy zostają sami w penthousie.</p><p>- <b>Nienawiść. Obrzydzenie</b> - odpowiada od razu Tony.</p><p>Ale Loki tylko podchodzi bliżej i kończy się to tym, że człowiek ma plecy przyciśnięte do ściany i nie jest pewien jak do tego doszło.</p><p>- Pasja. Przekonanie – kontynuuje Loki, jakby Tony w ogóle się nie odezwał. – To, że nie zatrzymujemy się, póki nie osiągniemy celu. – Przejeżdża palcem po jego szczęce. – Ty jesteś tym, czego chcę, Starku.</p><p>Tony przełyka, ale wciąż patrzy Lokiemu prosto w oczy.</p><p>- Do tego trzeba dwojga.</p><p>- Och, jestem świadom. – Ręka zsuwa się niżej i chwyta koszulę Tony’ego. Jotun przybliża się, ich usta dzielą tylko centymetry. – Na szczęście <em>jestem</em> tym, czego chcesz.</p><p>Tony wypuszcza głośno powietrze i zerka na wargi Lokiego.</p><p>- Drań pełną gębą.</p><p>- Chciałbyś sprawdzić <em>jak</em> dobrze mieści się w niej twój penis?</p><p>Tony wydaje z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem, który ucicha, gdy Loki się pochyla. Człowiek zamyka oczy i oddaje się pocałunkowi, obejmując ramiona drugiego mężczyzny i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.</p><p>Z ustami przyciśniętymi do siebie, głodnymi, pożerającymi się nawzajem, Tony czuje się, jak u siebie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>